


A new kind of understanding

by BearPawPop



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearPawPop/pseuds/BearPawPop
Summary: After a panic attack leaves Iceland involuntarily regressed, Norway takes care of him, and along the way learns to understand Iceland in a whole new way.[Norway doesn't really know what agere is but he rolls with it to take care of his brother. Theres no ships here just lots of brotherly bonding and Norway being a good brother.]
Relationships: Iceland & Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 20





	A new kind of understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is from Norways POV sort of? 
> 
> I haven't written fanfiction in years but i wanted to take another shot at it! 
> 
> Reminder that there is no shipping here!!! This is NOT n-rice, this is nice brotherly stuff

Norway sighed as he gathered his papers together from the conference table. The world meetings were almost always a disaster, no matter where they took place. 

Really, everything had been fine until the discussion had moved towards global warming. Of course a bunch of nations had brought up good points, but the talk had ultimately ended in frustrating disagreement. 

Shaking his head to himself, he tucked his chair back in and headed towards the door. Himself and the other nordics were supposed to go out for lunch together after the meeting, but, wanting to privately pull Iceland aside and congratulate him on hosting the meeting well, he had told the other three to go ahead and meet them at the diner. 

Making his way through the building wasn't difficult, as most of the nations had split in to their respective groups, or had left the building entirely. When finally approaching the front entrance of the place, his brows furrowed in confusion, _where was Iceland?_

On the rare occasion that his brother hosted meetings, Eirikur would make sure to stand near the entrance, just in case another nation needed something like directions, or a translation of his language. 

After a moment he moved towards the group closest to him. The group consisted of China, Taiwan, India, and several other asian nations. He knew none of them were close with Iceland, but lightly tapped India on the shoulder anyways. 

"Oh! Hello Mr.Noway" she said, giving a polite smile, "What can I do for you?" 

Attempting to smile back, I said  
"Ah, sorry to bother you, but have you seen Iceland anywhere? He is usually waiting by the front doors." 

Her lips pressed into a thin line and she hesitantly nodded. "He was here not even five minutes ago" Then she glanced over towards the right side hallway, pointing, "He ran off somewhere there. Figured that it was something important." 

"Tusen takk" he said with a firm nod, turning on his heel to the right.  
Finding the room Iceland was in turned out to be decently difficult, knocking on a few and receiving no response. On the fourth door he still received no answer, but could hear the muffled flapping of wings. _'Must be his puffin'_ thought Norway as he turned the door handle. 

Quietly stepping inside, he grew even more confused, and greatly concerned at the sight before him. There Iceland was, sitting on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest. Though his brother was mostly turned away from him, Lukas could still hear small sniffles in the quiet room. He stood frozen for a moment, almost shocked, before carefully closing the door behind him. 

The clicking of the door had alerted Iceland to his presence, to which he startled and whipped his head in Norway's direction. The Icelander had tear tracks on his cheeks and a little bit of snot running from his nose. When it fully clicked that someone was here with him, Iceland's eyes seemed to fill with fear, and a slight sob escaped him. 

Lukas wasted no time rushing to Icelands side, dropping down on his knees next to him. Though the floor was cold and his suit was uncomfortable to kneel in, he paid it no mind, placing his hands on either side of Icelands face. 

"Hey, hey now, lillebror whats wrong?" 

Iceland sniffled as more tears threatened to fall down his already wet cheeks.  
"Please don' mad at me!" Iceland said quickly, "I didn' mean to I promise! _I didn' mean to..._ " 

Norway was silent for a moment, absolutely taken aback by how his brother was clutching his shirt and speaking like a little kid. His concern rising even more, he decided to shelve the questions he had for the time being. 

Reaching one hand over to rub the younger boys back, he spoke softly,  
"Iceland, _Eirikur_ , You have to breathe for me, okay?" 

Iceland nodded and started taking slow breaths, still sobbing after every few. Over the next couple minutes Norway just held his brother, rubbing his back and whispering encouragement to him. Eventually, the boys crying had slowed enough that Lukas felt okay asking, "Alright lillebror, do you want to tell me what happened?" 

"I don' know Norni.." Iceland said quietly, "I got really scared an' I didn' wan' anyone to get mad at me so I came to hide." 

Lukas' mouth hung open slightly at the nickname, the same one Iceland had used for him when he was nothing but a small child.  
Still rubbing Iceland's back, he mulled over the information he had for a moment. The tears and the panic, and the soft higher pitch of his Iceland's voice. All he could conclude at this point was something had frightened his brother to the point of acting like a child. 

"Iceland" he began, making sure to speak softly to the boy. "I don't want to leave you alone right now. Why don't I take you back to your place and you can rest for a while, yeah?" 

Iceland seemd to pout for a minute, thinking it over before he nodded, before quickly adding "Okay but mi'ser puffin has to come too!" 

Norway let out a small breath of relief and gave Eiríkur a small smile. 

"Of course he gets to come too" 

Patting hs shoulder and standing up, Norway offered a hand to Iceland, who took it and stood up himself before letting go. He took a glance around the room and started gathering Iceland's things, such as his messenger bag and his glasses. Nodding once he had his own things and his brothers things, he turned to Iceland.  
"Alright Ice, you should get Mr.Puffin now so we can get going" 

Nodding, Iceland toddled over to the puffin, who had situated himself on one of the rooms empty tables, and gently picked him up, cradling the bird in his arms and giving a small kiss to the birds head.  
After he fully had the bird, Iceland quickly shuffled back over to him, boucing on his feet slightly. 

"Okay we go home now Norni?" he asked 

Norway was conflicted, on one hand, his brother was being absolutely adorable and he wanted to coo at him. On the other hand, this was very concerning and he was worried something was seriously wrong with him. Had iceland gotten a head injury and not said anything? 

Stopping his thoughts, he hummed at iceland, "Yeah, lets go home lillebror"

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should be up soon enough!!! I have it mostly planned out I've just got to write it!! This story will most likely have three (maaaaybe four) chapters!


End file.
